From A to Z, Jonginie
by SachiMalff
Summary: Twoshoot drabbles untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dari A sampai Z. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disc : Mereka asli milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya mempunyai ide ini.

Warn : sebisa mungkin mengurangi typo. Slash. _Drabbles_. Tak ada keuntungan finansial dalam membuat ini, hanya kepuasan pribadi dan kesenangan semata.

Pair : special for KaiSoo.

**A/N **: Tantangan dari Jona Emm, untuk membuat _drabbles _A to Z. 1320 words.

* * *

_**(Part one. From A to N)**_

"Kyungie..."

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang menulis apa?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dari kegiatan tulis-menulisnya. Ia menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Menulis abjad untuk cerita kita..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**

For Apollo

Kyungsoo adalah matahari dengan Jongin sebagai makhluk hidup yang bernaung dari sinarnya. Kyungsoo adalah gita dengan Jongin sebagai pencipta nada. Kyungsoo adalah Do Kyungsoo dengan Jongin sebagai sang pencinta. Kyungsoo, bagi Jongin, adalah layaknya Dewa Apollo. Dengan musik, puisi, cahaya terang, dan matahari yang telah membutakan hati Kim Jongin.

**B**

For Brain.

Luhan bilang Kim Jongin adalah orang yang lucu saat bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bilang Kim Jongin jadi konyol saat bersama Kyungsoo. Lain dengan Chanyeol. Dia bilang, otak Kim Jongin sudah menaruh atensinya penuh pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang Jongin lakukan sampai-sampai _manager_-nya menceramahinya habis-habisan kemarin?"

"Dia lupa berlatih karena dia bilang dia terlalu lama memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang berlatih menyanyi."

Luhan mendengus. "Jongin kecil kita sudah kehilangan akal..."

"...ya, Hyung. Dan itu karena Kyungsoo."

**C**

For Coffe

Kyungsoo suka susu, Jongin suka kopi. Kyungsoo suka manis, Jongin suka pedas. Kyungsoo suka memasak, Jongin suka menghabiskan. Kyungsoo suka Jongin, Jongin suka Kyungsoo.

**D**

For Dream

Kyungsoo kecil suka sekali bermimpi jika kelak ia besar, dia akan menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal. Dia ingin sekali mampu membawakan semua _genre _musik yang ada. Ketika ia menceritakan hal tersebut pada Jongin, sang pemuda berkulit _tan _di depannya itu hanya diam.

"Jongin? Kau dengar aku?"

Jongin mengangguk.

Kyungsoo mencebik lucu sambil menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau belum menceritakan tentang impianmu padaku, Jonginie..."

Jongin malah tersenyum kecil, kemudian mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku tak punya impian."

"Kau becanda." Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek.

Jongin mengangguk sekilas. "Impianku sudah tercapai. Menjadi penari dan punya seorang kekasih seksi sepertimu."

Dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo cengo.

**E**

For Equilibrium

Saat itu, EXO-K sedang tidak ada jadwal. Karena mereka berenam tak sedang dalam kegiatan apapun dan mereka merasa bosan, akhirnya Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk bermain tebak-kata-sukar.

"Menurutmu apa itu _equilibrium_, Suho-Hyung?"

Suho berdehem barang sebentar, "_equilibrium _adalah keadaan dimana pasar mengalami suatu titik kejenuhan dan berada di tengah-tengah antara titik permintaan dan titi—"

"Yak! Cukup," Chanyeol yang berlaku sebagai penanya, menyela, "kalau Kyungsoo? Apa itu _equilibrium _menurutmu?"

"_Equilibrium _adalah sebuah kata yang tak pernah kuketahui maksudnya apa."

Chanyeol menampakkan muka _poker face-_nya. "Oke. Jongin? Apa itu _equilibrium_?"

"_Equilibrium _adalah titik keseimbangan yang terjadi ketika aku dan Kyungsoo Hyung saling mencintai."

Dan kelima anggota lainnya langsung _jawsdrop _di tempat.

**F**

For Full

Hari itu hari minggu. Semua member EXO-K sedang tak ada jadwal. Kyungsoo, seperti biasa, akan bangun paling pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Suho bangun setengah jam kemudian. Ia langsung pergi ke dapur, kemudian berpamitan pada Kyungsoo karena ia akan menemui seorang kerabatnya.

Kemudian, disusul oleh Sehun yang langsung keluar dorm dan berdalih bahwa ia akan keluar untuk mencari _bubble tea_. Sepuluh menit kemudian, duo _mood maker _EXO, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, berkata bahwa mereka akan pergi untuk membeli topi.

Kyungsoo mengiyakan. Ia menatap makanan untuk sarapan yang sudah hampir selesai. Padahal ia sudah memasak segini banyak, tapi—

"Hyung?"

Jongin, terlihat baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih mengenakan piyama. Kyungsoo tersenyum kearahnya. "Baru bangun?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya, "kemana yang lain? Sepi sekali."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya lemas. "Mereka pergi. Ada acara."

Jongin mengangguk paham. Sekilas, ia melirik kearah sarapan yang sudah selesai dibuat oleh Kyungsoo-nya itu. Lalu, kemudian, dia seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kyungie..."

"Ya, Jongin?"

"Aku lapar sekali. Aku akan mandi dulu, oke? Jangan dihabiskan sarapannya! Karena aku yang akan mengabiskannya. Ugh! Aku lapar sekali. Mungkin karena efek latihan yang begitu berat, kali ya?" ujarnya sambil berbalik ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan kernyitan yang tercipta di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Bocah itu ngomong apa, sih?"

Jongin tahu dia akan sangat kenyang jika ia menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Itu kan biasanya porsi untuk enam orang. Tapi, demi Kyungsoo-nya agar tak sedih—karena makanannya akan sia-sia—ia tak peduli. Sambil mengedikkan bahu, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**G**

For God

Jongin sungguh harus bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena Ia sudah menurunkan malaikat seperti Kyungsoo untuknya. Wajah putih bak porselen yang tanpa cacat, bibir penuh merah merekah yang ingin sekali ia kecup, mata besar yang indah ketika menatapnya—ah, sungguh sempurna.

"Jongin?"

Jongin terkesiap.

"Kau menatapku seperti monyet menatap pisang."

Ahem.

**H**

For Honestly

Ketika Jongin sedang kesal, Kyungsoo yang selalu setia bersamanya. Ketika Jongin sedang lapar, Kyungsoo dengan baik hati memasak untuknya. Ketika Jongin sakit, Kyungsoo akan jadi orang pertama yang merawat dan memerhatikan Kim Jongin. Namun—

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak mau merawatku yang sedang sakit saat ini. Huaa—"

"Shireo! Aku tak mau merawat orang yang sakit cacar!"

Dan Jongin hanya bisa menyeka air matanya.

**I**

For Imagine

"Kyungie?"

"Hm."

"Kau pernah berimajinasi tentang sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya, kenapa?"

Jongin tersenyum misterius. "Apa itu?"

Kyungsoo, yang duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin, nampak sedang berpikir. "Mm—aku pernah berimajinasi jika EXO akan keliling dunia dan dikenal sepanjang masa."

Jongin mengangguk paham. Lalu, Kyungsoo balik bertanya, "kalau kau? Apa imajinasimu?"

Jongin menyeringai kecil. "Aku selalu berimajinasi jika kau _naked _di bawah tubuhku dengan peluh yang membanjir, dan desah nikmat kita menggema di dalam kamar, setiap hari, setiap saat."

Dan sebuah buku besar—entah dari mana asalnya—langsung mendarat mulus di muka tampan seorang Kim Jongin.

**K**

For Kiss

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tak mau berciuman di depan publik. Pun di depan para member EXO yang lain. Namun, hari itu nampak berbeda.

Malam itu member EXO-K dan EXO-M sedang bermain permainan _truth or dare_. Saat botol permainan yang diputar, mulut botol berwarna hijau tersebut menunjuk pada sosok Do Kyungsoo yang polos.

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Nah, Kyungie—_truth or dare_?"

Kyungsoo nampak senang karena itu tadi giliran Tao. Tak mungkin kan, _maknae _polos satu itu memaksanya mengatakan sesuatu dan memaksanya melakukan hal aneh? Karena Kyungsoo tak suka bohong, maka kemudian ia menjawab dengan percaya diri. "_Dare._"

Tao tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku menantangmu untuk mencium bibir Kim Jongin."

Mata Kyungsoo—yang memang sudah lebar—tambah melebar. Sekilas, ia bisa mendengar bisik Jongin pada Tao di sebelahnya pas.

"Terimakasih, Tao. Aku berhutang _Tteok _padamu."

"Tak masalah," jawab Tao enteng, "ayo, Kyungie. Kiss him."

Eng—

**L**

For Loathe

Saat itu hari minggu. Duo heboh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat sedang menempelkan telinga mereka lekat-lekat pada sebuah pintu yang belakangan diketahui sebagai pintu kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk diam, dan kemudian melanjutkan acara menguping mereka.

"Sshh—Jonginie aku sudah tidak kuat—sshh..."

"Hahh—sebentar Hyung! Aku masih menikmatinya—sshh!"

"Ahh—Hasshh—jangan di emut seperti itu! Menjijikkan!"

"Hhh—tapi ini enak, Hyung..."

Suara _gedombrengan _terdengar dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih memasang tajam-tajam telinga mereka, berusaha mencuri dengar akan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan di dalam.

"Shh—sudah! Aku akan ambil minum!"

"Hyung! Tapi keripik pedasnya belum habis—sshhh!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Dalam hati, mereka baru sadar jika kegiatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari tadi hanya—makan keripik pedas.

Kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Kyungsoo yang masih berpakaian lengkap, dengan muka memerah sempurna. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di depan kamarku?"

**M**

For Missing

"Kyungie..."

"Hm? Ada apa Jongin?"

"Kau melupakan huruf J dan langsung menulis ke huruf K."

Kyungsoo meneliti kembali tulisannya, kemudian beralih untuk memandang Jongin dengan wajah datar. "Oh. Kau benar."

**N**

For Noise

Suho—selaku leader di EXO-K—kini tengah mengumpulkan semua member EXO-K di ruang tengah. Suasana sidang kali ini nampak sangat genting. Dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk sebagai tersangka, kemudian Sehun yang duduk sebagai korban, dan Chanyeol sebagai pengacara.

"Jadi ... Chanyeol, tolong bacakan tuntutannya," ujar Suho _anteng_.

Kyungsoo nampak menundukkan kepalanya di samping Jongin duduk, kemudian sang kekasih hanya cengar-cengir tak berdosa. Sementara sang korban—mendelik tajam di samping Suho berada.

Chanyeol berdehem sekilas, kemudian membacakan tulisan dari selembar kertas putih. "Ahem—disini Oh Sehun, selaku korban dan _maknae _di EXO-K, menuntut Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin atas perbuatan mereka. Oh Sehun merasa bahwa jiwa polos nan tak berdosa miliknya sudah ternodai oleh desahan-desahan nista berisik milik Kyungsoo dan Jongin setiap malam dari pukul sepuluh hingga subuh. Sekian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc for O-Z.**


	2. Chapter 2

******_(Part two. From O to Z)_**

* * *

**O**

For Origami

Saat siluet senja kembali menyeruak masuk dari kisi-kisi jendela, Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

Dengan beberapa kertas lipat warna-warni yang tergeletak diatas lantai, dan beberapa origami burung bangau yang sudah jadi.

"Jongin?"

Jongin mendongak.

"Kau benar-benar mau membuatkanku seribu burung bangau?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunduk dan memainkan sebuah burung bangau berwarna merah tua.

"Tentu saja, Kyung," jawab Jongin, "jika mencintaimu dengan segala cercaan dan hambatan saja aku mau, kenapa untuk membuatkanmu seribu burung bangau dari kertas saja aku harus menyerah?"

Hari itu, saat siluet abstrak nan indah menyeruak kembali ke peraduan, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Bersyukur dalam hati, karena dalam kesulitan yang mereka hadapi saat ini, dia masih memiliki seorang Kim Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

**P**

For Push

Siapa yang tak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin, begitupula dengan sebaliknya?

Dulu pernah, sekali waktu, ada yang mengatakan, bahwa cinta terkadang juga punya rasa lelah dan bosan. Mungkin waktu yang mengaburkan semua kenangan-kenangan manis itu hingga para pecandu cinta mulai bosan, mungkin. Atau mungkin pesona permata lain yang lebih menyilaukan membuat mereka buta. Dan jika saja itu terjadi pada diri Jongin atau Kyungsoo, salah satu dari mereka sudah berjanji.

"Soo ..."

"Hm?"

"Jika suatu saat kau jenuh padaku, atau kau tak lagi mau bertahan untukku. Atau bahkan ketika kau sudah tak mau bersamaku, jangan dorong aku. Jangan jatuhkan aku—"

"Jongin ..."

"—karena itu rasanya akan begitu sakit—"

"..."

"—karena mungkin aku takkan bisa menerimanya. Jangan dorong aku untuk terjatuh. Biarkan aku tetap berdiri menjadi Jongin yang mencintaimu walau kau sudah tak mau berada disisiku lagi. Karena aku akan mencoba untuk mendambamu selama mungkin."

Hari itu, satu dari keduanya sudah berjanji. Karena dia tahu, cinta pasti ada batasnya.

**Q**

For Question

"Kalau kamu jadi bulan, aku jadi apanya, ya, Kyungie?"

"Jadi—"

"Ah! Aku tahu. Pasti jadi bintangnya. Kalau kamu jadi bunga? Aku jadi apanya, dong?"

"Jad—"

"Haha. Aku jadi kupu-kupunya mungkin. Err, terdengar klise sekali. Ahem. Kalau aku jadi burung, kau akan jadi sayap yang mampu menerbangkanku, iya kan? Iya kaan?

"..."

"Tapi, kalau kamu jadi Ratu, aku bakal jadi—"

"—jadi babunya."

**R**

For Ring

Siang itu adalah siang tercerah yang pernah mereka rasakan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari _dorm_, dan berjalan-jalan ke taman kota.

Saat melihat bunga Wedelia di pojok taman yang tumbuh liar, sebuah ide terbersit di benak seorang Kim Jongin. Kaki jenjangnya langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mengernyit heran.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo, dengan setangkai kecil bunga Wedelia di tangan kanannya. Tangkai bunga tersebut sudah tak lagi lurus, melainkan menjadi bengkok dan melingkar.

"Kyungie..."

"..."

"Aku mungkin belum bisa membelikanmu cincin _Graff Pink_," ujar Jongin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal, "tapi—setidaknya, saat ini aku ingin mengikatmu dengan—cincin ini."

"..."

"Kyungie?"

"..."

"..."

"Jonginie, kau terdengar seperti sedang melamar gadis perawan."

Ehem.

**S**

For Scientist

Jongin kecil awalnya bercita-cita menjadi seorang pilot. Tapi, sesaat setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan mencintai pemuda imut itu, cita-citanya tiba-tiba berubah. Menjadi seorang ilmuwan.

"Kenapa melenceng sekali? Dari pilot menjadi ilmuwan? Dasar aneh," ujar Kyungsoo pada suatu hari.

Jongin tersenyum. "Karena aku ingin menemukan obat _Male Pregnant _untukmu."

"..."

"AARRGH! JANGAN GIGIT TANGANKU, SOO!"

**T**

For Treasure

"Kyungsoo ..."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kita menikah nanti, semua hartaku untukmu."

"..."

Kyungsoo menoleh secara dramatik kearah Jongin di samping kirinya. Jongin tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Harta yang kaumaksud—bukan _lube_, _lingerie_, dan dalaman bunga-bunga untukku, kan?"

Jongin mengedip tak mengerti. "Apa barusan artinya kau meminta hal itu?"

**U**

For Universe

Menjadi pasangan seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin sungguh bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Terkadang, cercaan dan hinaan bisa saja keluar dari mulut orang-orang. Tak terkecuali orang terdekat mereka sendiri. Hari, itu, mereka berdua kembali berangan-angan.

"Jongin."

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring di hamparan padang rumput, disisinya. "Ya?"

"Kalau mereka semua tak mau menerima orang-orang seperti kita, maukah kau pindah denganku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum tulus, "kemanapun asal kau tak tertekan. Bahkan jika kita harus pindah dari alam semesta ini untuk sebuah pengakuan, aku akan menyanggupinya."

—ya, karena di beberapa belahan dunia ini, hanya sedikit tempat yang menyediakan pengakuan untuk mereka.

**V**

For Venice

Jongin punya tekad dan rencana yang kuat. Hari itu, ia mengemukakannya pada sang kekasih; Do Kyungsoo.

"Beberapa tahun kedepan, kalau aku sudah punya cukup uang, aku akan membawamu ikut serta denganku ke Venesia. Kita akan berkeliling melihat _Grand Canal_, lalu kita akan menyusuri sungai, naik gondola sambil bercengkerama hangat. Lalu kita akan menyewa sebuah _flat _kecil di ujung kota, menikmati sunset sambil menyeduh kopi."

"Kau berjanji?"

Jongin menatap intens manik hitam milik Kyungsoo. Sebersit keteguhan ia pancarkan dalam-dalam. "Aku berjanji."

**W**

For Wait

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini, Jongin?"

"Sampai dunia ini mau memberi perhatian pada pasangan seperti kita."

"Lalu jika mereka semua pada akhirnya takkan mau menyisihkan tempat bagi kita?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai aku sendiri lelah menunggu."

**X**

For X-Mas

Hari itu malam natal. Di antara tawa riang dan obrolan hangat, bunyi lonceng yang bergemerincing pelan, senandung lagu merdu yang mereka lanturkan, membawa suasana hangat tersendiri.

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo duduk di depan perapian, memandang lurus kearah butiran-butiran salju yang turun menutupi bumi.

"Aku tak bisa melihat bintang jatuh. Padahal aku mau mengucapkan sebuah keinginan."

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat, hidungnya menghirup aroma rambut Kyungsoo yang menguarkan bau mentimun yang menenangkan. "Ucapkan pada satu butir salju yang turun, maka ribuan butir salju yang lain akan ikut memanjatkan doa untukmu."

"Huh? Sejak kapan kau jadi penyair?"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu."

"Aku geli padamu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kok."

**Y**

For Year

Butuh satu hari untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo berkenalan. Butuh satu menit bagi mereka untuk mengucap nama.

Butuh tiga tahun bagi Jongin untuk dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Lalu, butuh satu menit baginya untuk mengungkapkan isi hati pada seorang Do Kyungsoo. Sementara butuh lima hari bagi Kyungsoo untuk sadar dan menjawab 'iya'.

Namun—butuh waktu bertahun-tahun bagi mereka berdua untuk bertahan, karena mereka pasangan yang penuh dengan perjuangan.

**Z**

For Zero

Nol adalah bilangan yang menyatakan ketiadaan, atau juga keseimbangan. Jongin mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo seperti bilangan nol.

Mereka ada, mereka berentitas nyata, namun keberadaannya seakan tiada. Mereka sepadan—tentu saja, karena mereka sama-sama lelaki—dan tentu saja seimbang. Karena dalam cinta, dikenal kata memberi dan diberi; menyeimbangkan diri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyung ..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tak berniat menulis huruf J?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Aku sudah menulisnya tadi."

Jongin—yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk—mengernyit heran. "Mana?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pena yang sudah selesai ia gunakan. Tangan ramping miliknya mencoba membuka laci meja kayu tersebut. Sejurus kemudian, jemari lentiknya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih berisi coretan tangan kecil-kecil yang rapi.

**J**

For Jongin

'_Aku sengaja tak menuliskan huruf J pada drabbles diatas karena huruf J adalah huruf kesukaanku. Huruf kesukaan Do Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Karena nama kekasihku diawali huruf J. Karena aku lahir di bulan yang diawali huruf J. Karena aku suka warna dengan huruf J di depannya._

_**J**ongin di ujung **J**ingga di bulan **J**anuari._

_Aku dan Jongin sama-sama lahir di bulan Januari. Saat Januari tiba, dan sinar mentari menelusup mesra, aku dan Jongin-ku sering pergi berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Kemudian saat sore, kami akan duduk berdua di belakang rumah, menikmati warna jingga yang tersamarkan oleh awan sembari menyeduh kopi hitam untuk berdua._

_Mungkin tidak hanya di Januari. Karena Jongin bilang, cinta tak mengenal waktu._

_Mungkin tak hanya saat sang jingga terlukis. Karena Jongin bilang, jingga hanya datang sebentar saja._

_Tapi mungkin J akan tetap menjadi Jongin bagiku. Selamanya. Karena dia sudah berjanji, kalau Jongin hanya akan berada disini untuk Kyungsoo._

_J, for Jongin._

_Jonginie, selamat tanggal 10 Mei 2014._

_Semoga kita bisa bersama lagi di lain Januari sambil menatap lukisan jingga sang Maha Esa._

Jongin menatap tanpa berkedip tulisan itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. "Maaf—itu sangat menggelikan. Hanya saja, cuma itu yang terlintas dalam benakku saat huruf 'J' muncul."

Jongin melepas pandangannya dari kertas tersebut, beralih pada sang kekasih.

Sebuah pelukan yang diawali dari seorang Jongin itu mengabaikan desiran angin yang menerpa lewat kisi-kisi jendela kamar. Sebuah pelukan hangat, yang kerap mereka bagi bertahun-tahun belakangan ini. Menghiraukan cerca dan hujatan para penentang mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu ..."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali, Jonginie."

"Aku mencintaimu ..."

"Jangan sampai kata itu habis kauucapkan untukku."

"Tidak akan. Aku mencintaimu ..."

"Aku juga. Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu."

**Completed.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **: wah, ada yang suka juga ya, hehe. Padahal niatnya cuman iseng nggak ada kerjaan, terus bikin tantangan sama kakak aku. Isinya cuma gitu-gitu aja, maaf ya. Udah komplit ya 26 huruf. 'J' nya nyempil di akhir.

Wah, rasanya ini _drabbles _kepanjangan deh -.- ah yaudah deh namanya juga cuman tantangan. For Jonna Emm, aku udah komplit lho.

Makasih banyak juga buat **uffiejung, Azura Eve (thankyou, Az!), Sonewbamin, yamanaka aya, amoebbang, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, GotchaCode, wanny, yuuchan (kamu yuuchan dari fandom sebelah bukan ya TAT kalo iya, haloo, dear ketemu disini lagi ya hehe), taoramisu, dan kimsangraa. **Terimakasih banyak juga bagi yang udah baca, suka, buka fic ini, fave, follow, dsb dsb hehe :D

Salam, SachiMalff.

10 Mei 2014.


End file.
